


Harrys Potter and the Dark Desires

by YOOOOGGGHURRRRTTT



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, this is A SERIOUS fanfiction for SERRRIOUSS people. only MATURREE ppl allowed ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOOOOGGGHURRRRTTT/pseuds/YOOOOGGGHURRRRTTT
Summary: Harry is mentally disturbed from the moment Voldemort killed his parents, plagued by the memories of his parent's death, and comes to adapt to the abuse at the hand of the Dursleys. Only when he is faced with going to Hogwarts, Harry realizes how screwed up he really is, from the shocked reactions everyone seems to give him.When everyone else appears to have abandoned Harry, Draco is torn between fascination and disgust for Harry and pursues his attention intently.





	1. Chapter 1

The Harry Potter theme song plays as Harry dances naked in dudleys room, flipping his dick around Dudley’s face. (harry is like 100 years old and is a full grown man btw) He stops dancing as the theme song ends, and approaches Dudley, extremely close, face to face.

> “You wanna know how I got this scar?”

  
Dudley smells Harry’s horrible breathe

>   
“My father, was a sexy man,-”

Dudley flinches, his face showing that of clear disgust and shock.

>   
“-and one night, he gets me off a little crazier than usual”

  
Dudley begins to scream and cry, having already heard this story a thousand times before. Even after hearing it so many times, he still cries.

> “Volde gets the vibrator, my sexy BEAST of a father doesn't like that, not one bit”
> 
>   
“MUM!!!!!!!!!!!! MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Dudley screeches at the top of his lungs. Harry continues, screaming.
> 
>   
“So me watching, volde takes the vibrator to my mom, laughing while he does it, and he says, WHY SO SERIOUS’
> 
> “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUUUUUUUM FUCKKKKKKKKKK IM sad. CUNNNT!!!!!!” Dudley cries, but Harry persists.  
‘Comes at me with the vibrator, WHY SO SERIOUS’
> 
> ‘Sticks his wand in my mouth, lets put a scar on that face. ANND, why so serious?’

Harry begins violently spinning his dick in front of dudley while chanting ‘SWISH AND FLICK’. Suddenly Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Sirius black were standing in the doorway.

>   
‘By the way, call me uncle barry from now on’ Sirius says before apparating back to Azkaban. aUNT pETUNIA aND uNCLE vernon cry in anguish.  
‘Me dear son!’ yelps uncle vernon.

Harry marches over towards Uncle Vernon, spinning his helicopter dick.

>   
‘You want some too’ HE...

Aunt Petunia eats some tuna from Crookshanks’ food supply, which hermininy so generously offered a few minutes ago. Petunia has a habit of eating tuna, specifically from Crookshanks  
Harry fucks crookshanks.

Hagrid enters.

> ‘WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD IS GOIN’ ON ‘ERE’  
‘Yer a wizard ‘Arry!”

Harry’S NAKED cock rises further than ever before, he begins to thrust the air in desperately pleading for hagrid’s monster cock. Harry then proceeds to spin his cock so fast that he starts to hover mid air.

>   
‘What in merlins beard ‘arry’ Hagrid booms ‘ye can fly’

Hagrid then grabs harrys exposed dick, stopping him from flying, then says ‘HArry, yer a fucking wizzard, calm down’

> ‘My father…….. Was so sexy…. Let me tell you, Hagrid, my man…”  
‘NO harrys, yer a wizard’

  
Anyway, they just apparate to hogwarts.

Harry was sticking his dick inside the giant roast pig at the Hogwarts feast, (he was still naked). Ron, Harry's best friend was applauding Harry's actions. Hermin is afraid for her life, constantly.

> ‘CONSTANT VIGILANCE!’ Moody shows up then vanishes.

Dumbledore’s booming voice sounds out to the beckering crowd of students in the great hall,

> “y’all it’s time to get some snags up in this joint”

Dumbledore says sexily. He smirks at the children. His half-moon spectacles glint. Harry then sits down on the sorting seat, placing the sorting hat on his head. The sorting hat was disgusted at Harry’s sexually cluttered mind.

> ‘DUDE WTF’ the hat yells, viciously trying to get off Harry's head.

Everyone is shocked at the racket the sorting hat and Harry are causing, gasps and rumours begin to clutter the great hall. Dumbledore stares curiously at Harry’s dilemma, his hafl-moon spectacles glint.

> ‘Do u wanna know how I got these scar’ Harry says, smiling maliciously.

He begins to slowly stroke his cock, in front of everyone in the great hall. The hall immediately silences, watching intently, excluding one red-head, tall, lanky boy, clapping as loud as possible, his pale hands reddening.

> ‘UHH, Slytherin’ the sorting has says quickly  
‘But I wanna be Gryffindor’  
‘GRYFFINDOR’ the Sorting hat shouts before jumping off Harry's head.

Malfoy innocently walks over to the Gryffindor table after getting sorted.

> ‘HEY HARRY’ Malfoy squeaks nervously, batting his LONG CURLY eyelashes.
> 
> ‘WANNA KNOW HOW I GOT THIS SCAR?’ Harry SCREAMS at the top of his lungs, everyone stops what they’re doing to observe the source of the loud sound. Cho, in particular, turns around, pursing her lips.  
“MY FATHER…… THAT…….”

Draco interrupts, startled at how open Harry is.

>   
“Oh! Harry! You don’t need to tell me, it’s okay! I can clearly see this is hard for you to talk about.”  
‘WAS A SEXY BEAST’

Draco immediately silences, shock evident in his face. He just now realizes Harry is naked. He stares down at Harry’s rising throbbing cock.

(here's a pic of voldemort i just remembered him)

> “Let me tell you…… about…. The night……. My parents….. Died… they were. So sexy. IT was so sexy. Voldemort’s nose clit slits are so hot…”

Harry lowers both his hands 2 his big ass and claps it. His ass cheeks make a thundering sound. Half-moon spectacles applauds. He gives Harry a thumbs up while nodding, moony had his magical eye aimed down on Half-Moon spectacles robes.

Draco now looks deeply into Harry’s green eyes. They were like his mother’s, Draco thinks.

> ‘OH, Harry, you have your mothers eyes, they look like blueberries’ Malfoy says closing in on harry ‘here lemme’ Malfoy says before pulling out harrys eyeball and stuffing it into his mouth.

Harry blushes, flustered by the random act of kindness.

>   
‘oH HEHEHEHE. You’re so cute! Let me tell yah! My father, was so sexy.’  
Harry sees gleefully, he then regenerates his eye. Draco giggles.

Herminbingbingbongbong smiles, her rosy cheeks turning pink. ‘Your so cunt!’. Her frizzly hair catches on fire. The people, previously observing Draco, Harry, Hermyynneee and Ron now start chanting

> ‘BING BONG BING BONG BIN G BING BONG BONG!’

SUDDENLY, SNAPE ENTERED THE ROOM

>   
‘POTIONS POTTER, BE THERE’ Snape says before exiting the room.

Everyone chanting comes to a sudden halt, and then turn into a worm. They worm into snape’s potions class, and then transfigure back.

> ‘Alright, today, I will teach you how to brew- SECTUMSEMPRA!’ Snape abruptly says to harry, suddenly his foreskin flies off into the air, causing everyone in the class to gasp.

Ron was sat there clapping his hands, harry nutts.

>   
‘You see. I have circumcised the chosen one. The boy who lived. He is now circumcised.’

Everyone applauds politely, impressed with Snape’s ability. Draco, especially, claps as loud as possible, with an ear-splitting grin on his pale, white ass face.

> ‘Now, I will teach to bottle fame - SECTUMSEMPRA!’

Nevils long black dick was suddenly circumcised.

>   
‘MY DICK GETS BIGGER CAUSE I'M A CRAZY N-’ Snape starts rapping before-Nevil was now stood over snape, fury in his eyes.
> 
> ‘SECTUMSEMPRA!’ Snape says, now pointing his wand at heimoie. Heromoony gasps, and clutches at her big ass pussy.
> 
> ‘You can’t do that! I’ve got A FUCKING PUSSY!!’

Snape gasps at heome. The whole class stands up, and begins to whisper demonic chants.

> ‘Anyway, anyone wanna watch Aladdin?’ Snape says as he pulls out an old vintage TV from the back of the dungeon.  
‘Aight.’ Malfoy ROARS.

Anyway, class ends after Aladdin finishes. Malfoy catches harry outside class.

>   
‘HEY HARRY’ MAlfoy says clutching his satchel. Malfoy looks up and down naked Harry. He then seems to find a rock on the ground suddenly extremely interesting. His face is as red as a tomato.  
‘I Was wondering, u wannagoballwimme’
> 
> ‘Yeah man but, LEmme tell you a story’ Harrys begins ‘MY FATHER’  
‘NO HARRY STOP’ HERmmen shouts.  
‘Was a sexy man’ Harry continues, harmony was now blocking her ears. Draco nods attentively.

Ron was in the background clapping his hands, drool dripping down from his face. Malfoy was beginning to grow more and more confused.

> ‘I’m a little babeeeyy, alright? I’m like. In the crib yo.’

Draco then gets black face.

>   
‘And like. My sexy parents r getting raped by voldemort, and like, i’m like bro alright that’s kinda hot tho not ganna lie ;)’  
’Thats kinda fucked up dude’ Draco says, slightly disturbed

  
Harry acts as if he didn’t hear Draco at all.

>   
‘Ok and like anyway umm mmmmmm voldemort is all like avada kedarva’ Harry accidentally shoots a stream of blinding green light out of his wand. The curse narrowly misses malfoy and hits Neville, killing him instantly. At that moment, Snape leaves the classroom, looks at the limp body of Nevile Longbottom and says
> 
> ‘I SEE NO DIFFERENCE’
> 
> ‘Aight and like so my mum, btw i have her eyes, if u didn’t notice.’

  
Harry then pushes himself onto Draco, poking both of his eyes. His face is so close to Draco’s, Draco can feel him breathing and his massive dick. Draco fidgets uncomfortably.

>   
‘Yeah. Look at em.’

Harry pushes his fingers so deep into his eyes they bleed.

> ‘HARrY’ Hagrid shouts ‘YER PUSHING ME OVER THE LINE’

Draco pushes Harry off of him, shoving him to the ground. Harry’s genitals shake all over the place. They’re like jello, dude, u should see it.

> ‘Harry! You’re a fucking weirdo, don’t talk to me!’

Draco exclaims, beginning to walk away.

> ‘Aight’

Harry says calmly, before continuing to masturbate in the hall.


	2. the vanishing pp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues with his struggles, and Draco still finds himself infatuated with the boy who lived.  
Harry prepares himself for a great battle.

Harry ejagulates in Ron’s face at 3 AM in the morning, Ron licks it off.

> “HMMm!! MMMM!! AAaAa!!” Ron MOANS sexily, licking his lips. ‘Faggot lol’

Harry retorts calmly, before going to bed. Ron wakes up, thinking Harry is super hot today. He’s naked, per usual. Ron leers at Harry’s dick all morning. Hermboobie and Malfoy were casually eating breakfast with the hufflepuffs (because we’re all diverser here, BUT FUCK RAVENCLAW’, when suddely harry and ron meatspin into the hall.

> ‘Dude, I don’t wanna see this shit. It’s disturbing, you filthy mudblood cunts.’

Ron and Harry spit out disgustedly at Hermona and Draco.

> ‘But im pure blood’ Malfoy says nervously twidling his thumbs
> 
> ‘FUCK OFF’ Ron and harry shout ‘
> 
> DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK’

Harry adds spitting his pumkin juice on Draco and Hiroshima. ‘You know what happens now… right?’ Harry says psychosocially, his MOTHER’S eyes twinkling with killing intent.

> ‘NO.. no!! No!! PLEASE!’

Homophobia pleads desperately, clenching at Harry’s feet. Draco backs away, tears prickling at his eyes. Ron looks at his crush in horror, he isn’t ready to see this again. Harry swishes his wand and a cruiser, (specifically a cruiser because um they’re the BEST OKAY. DON’T FLAME IT HATERS). skateboard suddenly appears out of thin air.

> ‘Tickle no more, you dragon snappers’

Harry says before lightly rubbing humidity’s foot with the wheel of the CRUISER SKATEBOARD. Hermit moans, trapped in a euphoric state, the light tapping of the CRUISER SKATEBOARD is too much for her. Draco quivers in fright watching hermtoad receive the pleasurable punishment. Ron does the thumbs up thing gif.

Harry and Hermboof, (by the way, Harry has a scar shaped like al lightning bolt and his hair is black and unkept, HE CAN N EVER KEEP IT STRAIGHT, his eyes are like his mothers, LILY POTTER WHO DIED FUCKED TO DEATH BY SEXY LORD VOLDEMORT, and he’s depressed about itm, hermextraterrestrial has long frizzy brown hair and shit no one cares about her fuck her dumb cunt) were lined up outside **McGonagall** class for transfiguration.

Harry was casually showing hermorgasm peepee a new magic trick were he pulls out his cock, like a clown’s trick, it grows longer and longer. He keeps whipping it out it grow longer and longer, slowly crawling around hermyoghurt, strangling her. she lets out a whimper as harrys dick teases her like a serpent, its head swivels with the rythem of hermgato beatboxing. Herculese starts beatboxing out of fear, she does this whenever nervous.

**McGonagall**

> ‘Have biscuit potter’

Harry grabs a bikky and a blunt.

> ‘Crucio!’ calmly, and almost sweetly says McGonagall.

Harry groans orgasmically, nutting all over hermagrid.

> ‘Did i tell you guys about that time I almost came bc i was doin the dishes?’ Hermaphrodite and McGonagall both shake their heads.

Hermogre was still wrapped in Harry’s snake cock.

> ‘Um so like i was doin the dishes and shit, and suddenly i had an episode where i closed my eyes and there was just dicks. Dicks and peepes everywhere.’ McGonagall gives a thumbs up. They all enter the class room.
> 
> ‘And i just stood up, erect as i’ve ever been in my whole life. Like i’ve never been this hard u guys im fucking like, my dick hurts bc im looking at so much porn.’ Herlunalovegood
> 
> ‘Aight’. Luna turns to harry, presses her hand on his face, in A DREAAAAMMMY voice
> 
> ‘You have seen death, you are like me, you-’ Her dreamy voice was cut off

(btw, listen to this with luna’s introduction ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YJWqRtx9u4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YJWqRtx9u4) , [ https://fmovies.gallery/film/coraline/YgLOd8P1/tmDrNgE9 ](https://fmovies.gallery/film/coraline/YgLOd8P1/tmDrNgE9) , [ https://openpirate.org/torrent/9400807/Coraline.2009.1080p.BluRay.x264.anoXmous ](https://openpirate.org/torrent/9400807/Coraline.2009.1080p.BluRay.x264.anoXmous) )

Harry punches Luna in the face and shits in her mouth. His snake dick recoils back into his body, right up there, it’s gone, u can’t see it anymore. His dick then flies back out acts like a frog’s tongue, monching up flies in the transfiguration room. Aight anyway transfiguration ends because it’s boring as fucking shit and harry spends the majority of it shiting on Luna’s unconcious form. Ron applauds politely and kisses luna on the cheek for good luck. Luna wakes up in an empty classroom covered in shit

> ‘What happened’ Luna asks in a dreamy voice, McGonagall looks up from the Daily Prophet while licking her cat pussy,

> “Nyaaah!” McGonagall punches Luna. Luna is once again knocked unconscious.

Shit is still smeared all over her body. Her robes are drenched. So charms happens now. Hogwarts, Ron, Harry and Malfoy turn into a filing cabinet. So anyways, Professor Flitwick.

> ‘TODAY WE LEARNING WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA SPELL’ Peter Dinklage, (and u can also imagine him as that one midget from filthy frank, look up rat chef for a video where he’s in it.) SCREAMS
> 
> ‘EVERYONE PULL OUT YOUR WAND NOW YOU CUNTS’ The Shaman Screams in a Slipknot voice.

(Slipknot sponsored this fanfic.) (Check out this song it’s good [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFS4zYWxzNA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFS4zYWxzNA) , i only knew this song existed because I listened to it.)

ANyway, harry jumps up onto** The Shamans** desk and starts spinning his dick while chanting

> ‘Swish and flick’ cryies. By the way, david bowie children of the corn,
> 
> “hes displeased with you malachae.” Harry ignores David Bawie bc he’s a stupid. Harry
> 
> “hes displeased with you too mr bowie’ David Bowie becomes Homer Simpson and his face morphs into that of a wendigo.
> 
> ‘Be seeing you john’ says Wendigo David Bowie. He runs away.

After charms, harry and the other gryffindors march down to the practice pitch, followed by the slytherins. Malfoy timidly SMACKS Harry’s shoulder to gain his attention. Harry blushes and looks into Malfoy’s eyes.

> ‘Hey potter,-’ Malfoy speaks in his disgusting, abusive condescending tone.
> 
> ‘I’ve reflected on my past actions’ Malfoy continues in a southern accent
> 
> ‘and I believe I was one rude little snitch. Lemme tell ya, I was a pretty messed up man. I been neglected by my father…. My mother’s never home……. And my cousin,, uh… let’s not talk about that. And um, I think.. I’ve become a better person. For you man. Because I love you, man, i feel like we can become best friends one day’
> 
> ‘FUCK OFF’ harry says in a deep booming voice, before calpping his ass cheeks and running away.

Malfoy gives Harry a sad stunned look as Harry runs off naked to the practice pitch. He turns to Herbology who had a look of disappointment and embarrassment on her face, Ron on the other hand was drooling from the mouth and preparing to strip before Herbeepbop stopped him. The Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived at the Practice pitch to find Harry grinding on a practice broom while whispering loudly in parseltongue.

> ‘Harry- what- what are you doing’ Malfoy asked shakenly Harry's eyes were rolling back in his skull as he continued to grind the broom and whisper in parseltongue
> 
> ‘GET OFF THAT BROOM POTTER’ Madam Hooch shouts, wacking harrys naked body off the practice broom with a beater. Ron runs over to Harry who laid dissabled on the ground, and started butt-fucking his naked ass.
> 
> ‘NO RON STOP’ HERBS SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF LUNGS.

Suddenly, Harry jumps up-right into a T-POSE. Ron flies off into a Hogwarts window. Harry, still T-POSING and NAKED, hovers a few feet above the hair above the practice broom.

The practice broom flies up into Harry’s exposed thighs, his dick sliding across it, holding the broom between his asscheeks. Everyone watches in shock. Harry flies around the practice pitch in a T-POSE position. Malfoy picks up a rock from the ground and throws it at full force, attempting to hit harry in the head. Harry catches it and darts directly for Mafloy who managed dodge his strike.

Harry slowly opens his mouth, so extremely he dislocated his jaw. A cursed wailing bursts from his wide mouth, he circles the Gryffindor and Slytherins intently, everyone falls onto their knees, covering their bleeding ears. Dumblydore runs out into the practice pitch, hovering on a longboard. Harry stops wailing and circling immediately, and stares at Dumblydore, an impossible grin so wide it stretches from ear to ear dressed on his face.

> ‘HO? YOU’RE APPROACHING ME?’ Harry bestows, still hovering above the group groaning in agony.
> 
> Dumbledore flashes his half-moon spectacles. ‘bRO, that’s kinda cringe ngl. Ima unsubscribe from you, Harry.’ Half-moon spectacles says playing with a strand of silver hair that he pulled from his ass.

Harry swishes his wand and a cruiser skateboard appears. Harry unclenches his ass, and the broom drops from the air, along with bits of shit from Harry’s ass. Harry, still t-posing then hovers over to his cruiser skateboard. He sets his feet on the skateboard in the air. Half-moon spectacles rises up to Harry's level, kicking the air for momentum. Harry’s impossible grin stretches even further, moving all the way up to the side of his eyes. Harry’s teeth suddenly become like a sharks, they spikey.

> ‘AIGHT RULES’ Half Moon specticals exclaims ‘First person to orgasm loses’ Harry's smile stretches to his temples.

Harry’s eyes glint victorically, so smug he’s already got this in the bag.

> ‘Nah cunt, u gonna lose’ Cho loudly screeches, pointing at Harry from the Ravenclaw common room window.
> 
> ‘I’LL FUCKIN SHOW YOU! I’LL SHOW ALL OF YE’! NO ONE EVER BELIEVES ME… BUT I’LL SHOW YEEERRR….’ Hagrid STRUGGLES TO SCREAM THROUGH TEARS. Hagrid was mopping the grass, watching the commotion without any opinion until now.
> 
> ‘Ok Hagrid. I’m sorry for doubting you.’ Cho blows hagrid a kiss. Hagrid’s face glows Scarlett John wick.

Who will win? Tune in next time bros *bro fist*


	3. INSIDIOUS TWOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heartbreaking tale of how Albus Dumbledore became a shell of his previous self, and how Snape came to resent harry (the boi who lived).

**Insidious: Chapter 3**

Nvrmind that, just uhh, creating a movie list for my grandma.

* * *

Commencing with the battle…

>   
‘THAT’S THE ONLY RULE AIGHT CUNT’ Half-moon spectacles screeches.

Harry hovers towards dungle- i mean half-moon spectacles, with his CRUISER SKATEBOARD. He begins to lightly tap the edge of dungle- FUCK- HALF MOON SPECTACLES’ SLIPPERS WITH HIS CRUISER BOARD FUCKING HELL.  
Half-moon spectacles begins to moan loudly, his eyes rolled back and McGonagall vanishes his pp due to how large it bulged. This only turns Half-moon spectacles on more. Harry struggles on shaking legs with second-hand pleasure, despite this…. he continues lightly tapping Half-moon spectacles’ slippers.  
Half-moon spectacles REFUSES to nut, and he looks into Harry’s eyes. HIS mother’s eyes.

>   
‘h-hAAAHH, Harry! You’re- you’re eyes.. They’re ahh,,, they’re like yer mothers!’ Half-moon spectacles moans, his voice cracking.

This pushes Harry over the edge. He immediately orgasms at the thought of his tortured mother.  
Harry falls to the ground, his pants covered in nut. Cho was shitting from the Ravenclaw common room onto Harry's satisfied face. Half-Moon spectacles drops from his LONGBOARD and bashes Harry’s shit covered body.

>   
‘YEAH U FUCKING LIKE THAT HUH CUNT’ Half-moon spectacles

**FLASHBACK:**   
_ AFTER HALF-MOON SPECTACLES LEFT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC _

Dungledore left the Wizangamot after nutting too much every time a lil wizard boi with a nice white boi pussy passed him in the Hogwarts halls. The wizangamot was DISGUSTED at his weird pedophilic actions, they BANISHED him from the wizangamot and kicked from his head minister position.  
ONE DAY, dungledor was fapping at some lil white boi pussy, through the window of Ollivanders. The wizaed mafia saw this act of bravery and applauded dungledore from 50 kms away.  
The wizard mafia apparate next to him, whip out there dicks and join him, circle-jerking around dumblydore. | || Dungledore smiles like a little anime girl.  
|| |_  
Dungledor, on his knees, they all nut on his face while dungle was making the ahegao slutty cunt face.

> ‘Hohoho. I now bestow you as one of us!’ Says a scrawny man in robes, who had scarlet eyes and no nose. He was balled and his skin was pale and grey.

(yeah he was basically voldemort, but, like he wasnt. HES NOT OKAY, SHUT UP KYLE FROM SCHOOL, STOP FLAMING MY FIC. TENTACLES ARE COOL, THEY ARE A COOL DESIGN, stp SAYING I LIKE TENTACLE PORN IT’S NOT TRUE1! I JUST THINK THEY’RE COOL OK!)

>   
‘Aight’ BOOMS Dumbledore.

Voldemort- I MEAN MAFIA BOSS- sags his big ass dick towards Dungledore’s shoulders.

> ‘Ok ur half-moon spectacles now.’

duNGLEDORE, now…., half-moon spectacles gets a dark.. Glint… in his eyes. HIS HALF-MOON SPECTACLES!!! PrOTRUDE OUT OF HIS FACE, THEY GLINT, BLINDING EVERYONE INSIGHT, EVEN THE LIL BOI WHO WAS STARING AT HALFMOON SPECTACLES IN HORROR.

>   
‘YES, THIS WAS MY DESTINY, I WAS BORN TO NUT TO THESE LIL BOIS PUSSYS, I WILL BE THE GREATEST HALF MOON SPECTACLES THERE WAS, I WILL NOT FAIL YOU VOLD- I MEAN MAFIA BOSS.’

Vol-mafia boss then orders the actual Voldemort who just showed up as well.

> ‘OH DAMN GUYS IT’S HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED!!!’

Voldemort then turns out to just b harry pranking them.

>   
‘HA, YOU GUYS GOT PRANKED’ harry says nutting over dumble- I mean half-moon spectacles
> 
> ‘Damn why am i here? Where’s dudely? I need my nutting bag.’

Harry stares around curiously. This is the first time he’s seen any magic.

> ‘Damn dude why u guys look like a bunch of faggots?’

Harry exclaims without any remorse or thought. Everyone just stares, still shocked at the prank. THEY ALL GASP now, as if the prank just happened.

>   
‘I HATE THE WORD FAGGOT, BECAUSE I AINT SCARED OF NO FAGGOT’ Halfmoon spectacles BOOOMS.
> 
> ‘You see, my father, was a faggot-’
> 
> ‘Ah yea, anyway, i don't care, BUT LET ME TELL YOU, MY FATHER….’ HARRY INTERRUPTS

**Snape then shows up. **The wizard mafia fade into the background, since snape is serious business, unlike half-moon spectacles, who gives a fuck about that faggot? That’s right, NO ONE!

>   
‘Always….’ Snape snarls.
> 
> ‘Oh hey the boi who lived’ Snape says excitedly
> 
> ‘I've been meaning to talk to you, James was such a great person, we were best friends, and let me tell ya. Lilly, she was so kind, a lot like homophobia.’

Harry starts rubbing his dick

> ‘Yeah, I FUCKING LOVED MY PARENTS’ Harry says stroking his massive black cock
> 
> ‘One time, I used the Imperio curse on my mom, and fucked her so hard’

Snape stares at Harry for a moment, as if what Harry just said didn’t register. When Snape digests what has just been said, he looks at Harry in pure disgust.

>   
‘Errrurhghhhhhh. ERRURUUUUGGHHHH, UGHHHHHHH I JUST WANT…. THAT LILY TITTY AND.. PUSSY EAHHHHGUGUGUHH…’ HARRY GROWLS AND HONKS
> 
> ‘ONE TIME, I GOT THOS TITTEIS IN MY FACE and UGGH-’ and he proceeds to imitate motor boating.

Snape is speechless. Snape finds it more and more difficult to comprehend what Harry is saying as Harry goes on with his shit. Snape eventually comes up with the resolve to help Harry.

> ‘Harry, you need help, I can give that to u if you want’ Snape sincerely speaks.
> 
> ‘I DONT WANT UR SHIT’ Harry screams slowly stroking his dick. Harry’s face is completely calm.
> 
> ‘Harry, is that a bruise on your face’ Snape ask politely as he lightly caresses harry's face
> 
>   
‘Yeah, that's just me banign my dick on my forehead, it bruises cause i do it for like hours’ Harry defensively responds, stroking his dick faster with no emotion whatsoever.
> 
>   
‘Harry.. This isn’t you! You’re being abused, aren’t you? Is this why you’re like this?! Is it Vernon?? Harry, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! HARRY PLEASE!’ Snape gets down on his knees pleading

  
Harry jams his dick in Snape's mouth. The mafia shriek backing away, their faces turning red from embarrassment. Half-moon spectacles were kinda into it though, he pulls out a camera and a roll of film.

> ‘Yeah u lil slut! Get in close up!’ Voldemort says.

The real Voldemort actually shows up. The wizard mafia screams in shock and run away from HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED. Half-moon spectacles stays, turned on by HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED!!

>   
‘LMAO u guys, pranked’ the imposter Voldemort bestows, and reveals himself to be none OTHER than RONALD WEASLEY!

Hoho! Merry Christmas you guys! And a happy new year! It’s Ronald! Ronald Weasley! He’s pranked u all! Vhe’s pranked y’all, y’all thought it was Voldemort??? Hahhahaha.Ron then notices Half-moon spectacles isn’t paying attention to him, but he’s filming something Ron can’t see. He peeps over Halfmoon Spectacles shoulder and notices what's going on, he sees Snape uncomfortably getting rammed in the face, a tear flowing from his cheek.  
Ron drops his pants and starts jacking off, while pointing and laughing at Snape.

> ‘YEAH TAKE THAT DICK SNAPE’
> 
>   
‘AAHH0-AVADA KEDARVA’

Snape says, muffled through Harry’s massive coc k in his mouth. He shoots Ron in the face. Ron passes out because the curse was half-hearted.  
SNAPE pushes Harry off of him, and stares at him, BROKEN, ENVER THE SAME AGAIN.

>   
‘You know what harry’ Snape says covered in nut
> 
> ‘your nothing like your father, he knew how to bust a fat one, unlike your 100 year old man pussy (because this isnt child porn)’
> 
>   
‘HO, YOU'RE CHALLENGING ME’ Harry HISSES, HIS DICK GROWS A HUNDRED BIGGER ‘MY DICK GETS BIGGER CAUSE IM A CRAZY’

Voldemort shows up, fo real this time, and his black. He stares down at Harry with the intent of death in his eyes. Snape was crying in disgust, covered in jizz, murmuring James while rocking back and forth.  
Harry quivers with fear, opening and closing his mouth rapidly.

>   
‘JK ITS JUST ME GUYS’ Nevil pulls of his volde mask, revealing a blackface
> 
> ‘What’ harry questions, his erection no more NO MORE
> 
> ‘WHO THE FUCK’ HARRY BOOMS
> 
>   
‘Its- it's me guys, Nevil- Nevil Longbottom’
> 
>   
HARRYS DICK SKY ROCKETS ‘HMMMM, LONGBNOTTOM, YOU HAVE A LONG ASS, SHOW ME’
> 
>   
‘AVADA KEDARVA’ screams snape from the corner. It heads straight for Harry and deflects for no reason at all and kills Neville.  
‘FUCKING HELL!’ Snape screams in anguish.
> 
>   
‘U wanna fuck cunt?’

  
Harry turns around to look at the croud, but they were no longer there, the wizard mafia and half-moon spectacles were no longer watching, they were gone.  
Harry clicks his tongue and finger guns snape.

> ‘Damn! They got away with that sexy tape aye! Awww my reputation.’ Harry says half-heartedly.  
‘Shut up cunt’ Snape calmly responds.  
‘Ok imma head out. Love u snape xoxox’ he then gives snape a quick peck on the ass cheeks before apparating back to his knitting bag, Dudley.

AND THAT'S HOW DUMBLEDOR BECAME HALFMOON SPECTACLES  
;)


	4. the conjuring two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCGONNGAOGLLELEE IS FASCINATED BY HARRYS FLYING ABILITY AND BATTLING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS IS A REALLY LING CHAPTER U GUYS I got realy out of hand sorry >///< UwU Owo PP

**THE CONJURING 2..**  
FUCKING MY NANA IS A DUMB CUNT ALRIGHT. DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT CHAPTER GUYS I HAD TO EXPLAIN WHY DUMBLEDORE IS HALF-MOON SPECTACLES TO MY RETARDED ALCHEMIZERS NANA SLUT.

ANY WAY BACK TO THE BATTLE

HALF MOON SPECTACLES WAS FISTING HARRY'S PALE WHITE ASS. Draco, comforting hermberb, stares at this in shock. He decides to help Harry one last time.. He’s the protagonist of his own story!

> ‘Your life is your own!’ Draco sings to himself, clenching his fist. Marching towards poor harry.

He grabs Half-moon spectacles by the shoulder- NExt second a moist fist slams into his face, knocking him unconscious. Herbootyhahahbumbum yelps in surprise. She rushes over to rescue Ron but was knocked to the ground by Ron, who had barged her and jumped onto Malfoy and proceeded to dry hump him.

>   
‘GET OFF HIM’ Hercunt screams trying to force Ron off Malfoy, but his thrust were too powerful, she couldn't get close to him.
> 
> ‘Aight’ hergon says in acceptance. She’ll just have to watch it.

So McGonagall shows up and is like

>   
‘Harry!!! THAT WAS SOME GREAT FLYING’ she says in a voice like the dad from coraline when he says ‘so sorry, don’t wanna hurt you’.
> 
> ‘YEAH CUNT, IM A NATURAL, GOT IT FROM MY SEXY DADDY’ Harry BOOMS  
‘Aight your fit for quidditch, practice starts next week’ McGonagall


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to quidditch practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep losing my mind, i just keep writitng so much \, i have t\so much inspiration.... this one is dedicated to my friend (cant say name here:( ghbdbhdgbhdgh)  
aight i wont write as much next chapter OK!

Harry goes to quidditch practice


	6. Bring Me Back To Life - Diaries of a not so wimpy kid, in fact a vampire kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are on detention, Draco attempts to tell Harry his feelings while they're finally alone, But Harry has something much more sinister on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short cause my mom because my teachers going through a divorce and lost the kids, she keeps telling me about it and I never get time to write this in class. The only time I ever get to write this is in class.

#### Chapter 5

‘HEM HEM’ umbridge screeches, her toad-like face does the h3h3 thing. 

Harry wakes up in a cold sweat.

Ron was walking.

Anyway, down in the common room fred and george were talking secretively about something that Harry couldn't hear. Fred and George realised that harry was listening and said, ‘WHAT!’

> ‘WHAT U FAGGOTS TALKING ABOUT’ Harry Booms 
> 
> ‘NONE OF UR BUSINESS HARRY, UR MOMS A HOE, UR SISTERS A HOE AND UR DADDYS A BITCH’ Fred and George say in unison. ‘STOP FUCKING RON AIGHT IT PISSES US OFF’

Harry clenches his fist ‘No time for caution’ (listen 2 this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3zvVGJrTP8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3zvVGJrTP8)) He says under his breath. Harry Proceeds to bash up Ron, Fred and George. ‘WHAT IS IT U WERE TALKING ABOUT’ he says in a deep raspy voice it sounds like christian bale.

> ‘YOU HAVE NOTHING, NOTHING TO THREATEN ME WITH’ Ron Laughs ‘NOTHING TO DO WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH’
> 
> ‘It’s power bro, he says ; YOU HAVE NOTHING, NOTHING TO THREATEN ME WITH. NOTHING TO DO WITH ALL YOUR POWER, IT’S POWER BRO IT’S NOT STRENGTH!’ fred interjects.

> ‘SAY IT’ Harry SCREAMS as he continues to beat Freds dick. ‘WHAT WERE U TALKING ABOUT’ Harry crucios Ron, who started to moan orgasmically.
> 
> ‘THE LONGER I WAIT FOR YOU CUNTS TO SAY SOMETHING, THE MORE RON FUCKING CUMS’ he says a ron nuts all over his face, he licks it with a frog tongue. (harrys a [ Metamorphmagus ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Metamorphmagus))

Fred and George were disgusted at Harry and Ron’s actions. George vomits into Fred’s hands, and Fred slurps it up. Fred then vomits into George's hands, and the cycle goes on.

Fred and George bit down on the purple end of their puking pastilles and after a few seconds they were back to normal.

> ‘YOU CAN’T GIVE IN! YOU CAN’T GIVE IN!!’ Ron PLEADS after a particular hardcore nut
> 
> ‘SHUT UP RRON, THIS IS WHY MOM DOSENT FUCKING LOVE U’ Fred yelps punching Ron ‘SO ANYWAY HARRY, We were discussing this fully sick mirror its like in the attic or somethin.’

> ‘YEA CUNT, TELL ME ABOUT THIS MIRROR’ Harry says, jerking Ron off.
> 
> ‘AIGHT SO IT’S ON THE 7TH FLOOR BEHIND THE FAT LADY OR SOMETHING LOVE U XOXO’ Fred and George say with Ron’s jizz on their faces. They then fuse into an amalgamation of what they once were.

> ‘Shit dude. Didn’t know u had the fusing tablets done dawg’ Ron says completely normally. 

George and Fred then unfuse. 

> ‘AIGHT IM HEADING OUT’ Harry says casually as he punches ron one last time.

Making his way up to the 7th floor harry stumbles across Ms Norris, she hisses at him. Harry then kicks the cat flying out the 7th floor hallway window. Filch then shows up and mourns the cat, tears flow heavily from his eyes. Harry appartes to the dead cat’s corpse, fingers the cat’s pussy and screams “PUNISHMENT”, then appartes back to the 7th floor and rubs Filch off. 

> ‘Yeah, u like that, you’re a slut for dead cat cum, ain’t ye?’ Harry longingly slurs into Filch's right ear while jerking him off. 

Harry then makes his to the fat lady, leaving filch to mourne covered in his nut. He slides behind the statue of the fat lady, leading into a large room filled with nothing but a mirror, hidden behind a silk cloth. Harry in awe, makes his way to the mirror, removes the cloth and almost burst into tears when he saw what was revealed. 

It was his parents. HARRY GREW A MASSIVE FUCKING HARD ON, HE COULD FEEL A BIG FAT NUT COMING UP THE MOMENT HE LOOKED INTO THE EYES OF HIS SEXY MOMMY AND DADDY. 

It was that night, the night Harry will never forget. The night Lily Potter and James Potter died, but Harry,,, the boy who lived.. Found it ever so SEXY.. He was a baby when they died, but he was nutting so hard when Voldemort was raping them to death. 

He intently watches, quickly masturbating as Voldemort comes into the picture, and begins fucking them both with his massive, thick pale cock. It was short lived tho, he was suddenly interrupted by the creaking of the door he entered. He turned around dick still in hand and saw Voldemort. 

He gasps, and then lays himself out for his supposed lover. He wants to get savaged. His dick rising even more so. His eyes become glassed with lust, nothing more in his brain but the animalistic NEED to get FUCKED right NOW BY BIG DADDY VOLDEMORT.

Suddenly, Voldemort’s face falls off, it was a mask! It was Half-moon spectacles all along! He then begins thrusting his dick faster, his long black dick throbbing hard. 

> ‘EL DEFLATO’ Half-Moon spectacles loudly whispers.

Harrys dick deflates and Half-Moon spectacles makes his way over to him. Harry sighs in defeat.

> ‘I SEE YOU HAVE FOUND THE MIRROR OF ERISED’ Half-Moon spectacels Booms standing only a foot away from harry ‘The happiest man on earth would look into this mirror and find only but himself-’ 
> 
> ‘OHH FUCK YEAH’ Harry nuts just at the thought ‘SO then it shows us what we want’ 
> 
> ‘It shows us nothing less, than the deepest and most desperate desires’ Half-Moon spectacles continues as harry watches, taking in every word ‘This Mirror harry, gives us neither knowledge nor truth, men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be-’ Half-moon spectacles wisely speaks before getting cut off
> 
> ‘SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DON’T CARE, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM IM FUCKING MY DAD!!’ Harry shouts slapping his soft black dick on the mirror where his father's face appeared.

Half moon spectacles shakes his head in disappointment. ‘Don’t you understand harry’ Dungle- Half-Moon spectacles says placing his hand on Harry's shoulder ‘This Mirror, will bring us nothing but pain’ 

> ‘Nah cunt, its kinda hot ngl ;)’
> 
> ‘Hahaha u gay hahaha?? Ahahhaaa…. Hello!’ Half-moon spectacles PREaCHES to frog choir, the frog choir showed up and started singing halfway through harry’s beat dicking. 

Harry then takes one of the frogs from nevile and beats it to death with a baguette.

> ‘Baguette!’ Harry excitedly says, and swishes his hand towards neville. Nevil then fucking dies.

Dumbl- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- HALF-MOON SPECTACLES then turns to leave for the giant door. 

> ‘Half-Moon spectacles’ Harry BOOMS ‘What do u see when you look into the mirror?’

Half-Moon spectacles stops on the spot, turns around and smiles 

It was only when Harry was lying in his soft warm jizz stained bed that harry had a brilliant idea. He jumps out of bed, transfigures into a rat, pulls on his slippers, and transfigures back.

Harry then types /gamemode spectator on his gamer acer PC and phases through the ground, and begins his search for some diamond ore. 

He always beats Hermob at finding Diamonds, and hergoggle remains extremely salty about this. One time herburgle snapped and killed harry over it, Harry was aight with it.

After a lil exploring and checking out the philosopher's stone, picking it up and putting it back down, Harry noticed something on the 3rd floor. Harry flyes his way towards a large fluffy object on the 3rd floor. 

(listen to this theme [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUwnJc-L7nc&ab_channel=QuiltyClare ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUwnJc-L7nc&ab_channel=QuiltyClare))

Harry then decides he don’t want none of that and goes 2 the forbidden forest, where he finds Hagrid’s hut. ITs in the centre of the forbidden forrest. 

Arry then types /gamemode survival and stops hovering mid air, dropping to the ground.

Harry then preceeds to rape the door. Hagrid who was calmly sleeping, wakes to a soft meaty slapping on his door. 

> ‘Arrrrr………… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. AARRRY! WHAT’RE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!’ Hagrid BOOMS, vibrating the entire hut.

Hagrid whips open the door and was met with a face smiling full of nut. Scabbers jumps out of Harry’s hair and runs into the forbidden forest. 

> ‘Aight arry, u got detention with this phat boi draco, he got a pHAT ass.’

Harry continues to meatspin in response. He spins his dick like a helicopter and hovers into the hut, to find Draco waiting.

> ‘Draco, filthy mudblood’ HArry says in a disgusted tone ‘Hagrid, your a sexy beast but, do believe you've finally lost your mind, I cant be seen with filthy mudblood’

Hagrid laughs at the two silly boys, while Alex C from school looks in from a window in Hagrid’s hut. 

Alex C looks like one of the Weasley’s, skinny, lanky, a redhead and a face full of freckles.

> ‘Hahahah! You guys are so funny oh my god! I’m crying!’ Alex C speaks to himself, while dotting down notes about their inside jokes. No one hears Alex C and ignores him.

> ‘Harry, How many times do i have to tell you, Im not a mudblood my farther is-’ Draco says defensively but was immediately cut off by harry.
> 
> ‘oH THAT REMINDS ME, YOU SEE MY FARTHER WAS A SEXYYYYY BEEEASS-’
> 
> ‘I’VE HEARD ENOUGH’ Hagrid cuts in grabbing harry by the dick and throwing him outside ‘there is a centaur waiting in the forest for you, he’ll give you instructions on what to do’

> ‘Hagrid’ Draco jumps in as hagrid began to close his door
> 
> ‘Yes draco’ 
> 
> ‘It’s dangerous in there, and I don't think I want to be left alone with harry’ Draco squeaks nervously.
> 
> ‘SHUT UP YOU LIL PUSSY FAGGOT, GIMME THAT ASS’ harry says as he slaps dracos fat ass cheeks. Draco moans and looks back at Harry.

Hagrid left them with fang and a kerosene lamp, and left them to search for the Centaurs. Nothing could be heard except for their footsteps and the sound of harry's large dick slapping against his thigh as they walked. 

> ‘Harry-’ Draco says with his southern accent in place. ‘I do believe you didn’t hear me earlier when I was tryna speak to ‘yer-’

Draco is immediately cut off by Harry pushing his dick on Draco’s lips. Harry’s dick grows a voldemort face and whispers “Shhhhhh” then winks at Draco. 

Harry then proceeds to bash Draco with his dick, smacking him across the face onto the ground, and slapping him like a whip on his ass. 

> ‘O! O! O! O! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRYYY ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’ Draco moanS out.

> ‘AWW MAN THE STARS TONIGHT YOU CAN SEE SATURN AND MARS AND- AND- UH JUPITER, AND UM- UM- UM ANDROMEDA AND OH LOOK THE HELIX NEBULA’ A Centaur says ignoring the commotion RIGHT in front of him and observing the sky. 
> 
> ‘Awww jeez, that does mean there be some violence,I say! SOme vio-violence! Due to the presence of mars’

Draco was now whimpering and holding out a handgun aimed straight at the centaurs head.

This is the centaur

He shoots the centuar becasue its a FUCKING BRONY. It dies and turns to dust, and through that dust rises the real centaur.

> ‘Ahh yeeee.’

Bane approaches

Harry ‘HO YOUR APPROACHING ME’

> ‘IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY PAINFUL’ BANE BOOMS, Harry cries like the little bitch he is.
> 
> ‘Was getting caught part of you plan’ Daggett responds
> 
> ‘OF Course’ 
> 
> ‘Well you got yourself, now what's next big step in your master plan’ 
> 
> ‘CRASHING THIS PLANE- WITH NO SURVIVORS’ 

Harry ignores the Centaur, and faces Draco.

> ‘Did u know if u like… flick ur nip it gets hard dude.’ Harry says, flicking both his nips with his brittle fingers.

Draco gasps like a kawaii anime girl, and immediately flicks his own nips. 

> ‘BRO NO WAY !!!’ He flicks his nips like 5 times.

Anyway, Harry appartes to 3 privet drive, kills the Dursleys and rapes Dudleys dead body. He teabags and nuts all over Aunt Petunia's face, he then prceeds to titty fuck Uncle Vernon. Harry then apparates back to the forbidden forest. 

Harry then whips out a lightsaber and throws it with precise aim seemingly nowhere, towards the darkness of the forest. Draco and the gay ass centaur (all centaurs are gay) then hear a pained screeching in the distance, and go to find it.

The lil gang move towards the noise, as a whimpering sounds out. The gang eventually find a unicorn in deep pain, still alive with the lightsaber Harry threw imbedded in it’s stomach. Unicorn blood splurts all over the forest bed, and stain the unicorn’s beautiful white coat.

Harry is exhilarated by the pain that the unicorn is going through, draco is disgusted by harrys amusement and attempts to put it out of its misery, harry stops him.

> ‘WHAT HARRY, THIS CREATURE IS IN PAIN WE MUST PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERY’ Malfoy shouts

Harry then proceeds to pull the saber out of the unicorn and stick his dick inside the hole of where the unicorn was impaled.

A disgusting sound of meat slapping in and out of the hole intensify in the silence of the forbidden forest, making it all that much harder for Draco’s ear to bare. Draco attempts to pull harry of the unicorn but was thrown back by the intensity of his thrusting. As his thrust become more powerful, blood from the unicorn splatters onto Harrys and the others face. Harry licks the blood of his face and a powerful feeling rushes through his body, Harry felt like a God. 

His pupils dilated and his veins glowed silver, his muscles flexed and harry screams louder than ever before, Draco wasn't sure if this was Harry nutting or the feeling of the unicorns blood pumping through his veins.

Harry couldn't stop there, once he tasted the blood of the Unicorn he wanted more. He immediately pulls he dick out of the Unicorns wound and starts sucking the blood from the hole. Draco tries again to pull Harry off the unicorn but he somehow was stronger, the blood was making him more and more powerful. 

> ‘HARRY PLEASE STOP’ Draco cries as he tries with all his might to pull Harry of this magnificent creature.

Feeling defeated Draco runs away from harry in the direction of hagrid's cabin, tears were flowing from his eyes as he ran. He looks back for a moment and immediately regrets the sight, Harry was still bent over, sucking off the dead unicorn, making a revolting slurping sound. Harry whips his head back 180 degrees and smiles at Draco, his face was splattered with blood and nut, Draco couldn’t decipher which was which. Harry then gives Draco a smile Draco immediately felt he wouldn’t forget in his life, a smile which would haunt his dreams for nights to come. 

Harry’s smile stretched from ear to ear, his teeth were sharp and animalistic, like a leper. 

His own seed and unicorn blood dripped from the corners of his peeling gums.

Draco then came to notice his eyes, god damn them eyes dawg, Harry’s eyes were reduced to ATOMS. There was nothing. His eyes were pits of nothingness.

> ‘omg , they’re like his mothers’ Draco speaks breathlessly
> 
> ‘Faggot.’ :( Harry SCREECHES like an untamed animal.

Harry crawled after malfoy Like this

(Btw this is harry’s theme) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sySlY1XKlhM&ab_channel=B.J.Thomas-Topic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sySlY1XKlhM&ab_channel=B.J.Thomas-Topic))

Malfoy ran until his muscles burned and his veins pumped battery acid, then he ran some more, until arriving at hagrid's cabin. 

He banged furiously on Hagrid’s cabin door, crying out Hagrid’s name in desperation.

> ‘ARRY! STOP BANGING ON MEH DOOR!’
> 
> ‘hAGRID PLEASE IS TS ITS ME DRACO U FUCK FACE’

Anyway Draco gets bored banging on Hagrid’s door after 5 seconds, whips out his phone and starts jamming to Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra.

Draco bops his head to the beat like a surfer dude from the beach, until he sees Harry literally a few feet away from him, scratching the floor like the demonic pussy he is.

Harry begins growling, his growl impossibly low and deadly, blood and nut dripping from his teeth.

> ‘Harry, lets uhh- lets not do this, i got a girlfriend okay, im not gay, unless tch tch’ 

It happend in a moment, Alex C waltz around the corner, hand in hand with another boy, James from school, I HATE YOU SO MUCH FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU, James from school bore curly burentte hair, his body shape the same as Alex C’s, both lanky and long, but Alex C was a little bit taller. 

They were both laughing at Harry & Draco as Harry pounced for Draco, Draco then thinks fast to throw Alex C in front of him. Harry tore out his throat and ripped out his organs before voring him like an anaconda.

James from school (FUCK U) mourns the loss for a second, then moves on and walks away.

Draco was mortified, tears flood from his eyes, he pulls out his gun and aims it at harry, Harry’s eye was pointed at him almost looking guilty. 

> ‘HARRY, STOP, LET HIM GO’ Draco cries pulling back the hammer on his gun

Harry continues to consume Alex C’s further, tears streaming out of his eyes like a hydrant.

Draco makes a restrained squealing sound, his whole body drenched in sweat, he rests the gun on his forehead in stress. 

> ‘Maybe’ Harry says in an alastor voice (AND NOT ALASTOR MOODYFOR THOSE FAGGOTS OUT THERE) 

(anyway listen to this no-face theme. Btw no face doesn’t have an exact theme, so i’ve timestamped when his theme plays in this soundtrack called ‘it’s hard work’. ‘It’s hard work’ plays when Chihiro is working for the first time in the Bath house and Len is like “haven’t u worked a day in ur life?” and No-face’s theme plays when Chihiro finds him in the rain.

[ https://youtu.be/AJevFwee4NI?t=63 ](https://youtu.be/AJevFwee4NI?t=63)

Here u go

This is yubaba’s theme

[ https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/yubaba-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original ](https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/yubaba-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original)

I like yuababa’s theme.

WAIT GUYS NVM NO-FACE HAS A THEME I JUST FORGOT ABOUT IT

Here it is:

[ https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/kaonashi-no-face-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original ](https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/kaonashi-no-face-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original)

It’s pretty aight

So guys back to spirited away, here’s another soundtrack called “A Road To Somewhere” 

[ https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/a-road-to-somewhere-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original ](https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/a-road-to-somewhere-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original)

Ok guys i’m ganna go in order of the movie now for y’all, so u can get all the soundtracks. 

[ https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/one-summers-day-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original ](https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/one-summers-day-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original)

This is One Summer’s Day, it’s the main theme of the movie and plays multiple times throughout the movie, like in the name of life, and when Chihiro has a nightmare and shit.

[ https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/a-road-to-somewhere-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original ](https://soundcloud.com/subdelirium/a-road-to-somewhere-joe-hisaishi?in=subdelirium/sets/spirited-away-original)

This is A Road To Somewhere, which plays when Chihiro and her fam walk into the)

> ‘Harry, I know your kind of a faggot, and a play pranks on you sometimes like putting a whitchity grub on you naked cock, but I need you to be serious right now, I need you back harry- OH FUCK HARRY REALLY’ Draco says in his southern ancient again as Harry finishes eating Alex C gives birth to a smaller lil harry.

> ‘WHAT IS GOIN ON OUT ‘ER’ Hagrid roars as he whips open the door.
> 
> ‘Its lawd farquad, he huffed and he puufed and he signed an eviction notice’ Some faggot pig says before hagrid boots him, sending him flying out of the atmouspher. 

The smaller harry then starts grinding on hagrid leg, speaking in parseltongue. 

Harry types /gamemode creative and throws a lava bucket on his fetus. The fetus vores the lava and Harry goes back into /gamemode survival.

Hagrid backhands Harry, Harry’s fetus, and Draco, Harry fetus turns into leprosy. Harry and Draco are knocked out cold. 

Hagrid fucks them both like from KIll Bill that one scene u know. And um hazbin hotel minecraft.

Weeewww wweeeww wweeew wweeww wweeeew wew weeeeeeeeew wew wew WEEEEWWW SCOOBY BE BAAA scooby be da scooby de DE DE DE DEEEEEE eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

… - .- -.--

IT SATS STAY DAD~! IT SAYS STAY!

Anyway that’s all, see ya.


	7. Hyperlight Drifter Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is slowly falling apart, stakes are high and tempers are flaring. Harry is showing his true self, he cannot contain himself anymore and Draco suffers at the hand of his once most beloved. Dracos resentment and hatred spills over resulting in Hermione suffering, the cycle of abuse continues.

Draco panting hardcore, his heart beating out of his chest, veins pumping, arms heavy, pumping battery acid, muscles burning as he sprints down the 2nd-floor corridors. The footsteps that were chasing him grow louder and louder as they approached.

The outside’s world thunderous weather boomed upon Draco. The empty, silent corridors allowed for only his breathing, rushed running, the following footsteps and the occasional thunder to echo, overwhelming Draco- making him feel trapped.

He could almost feel the breath of the mad man chasing him. With a sudden rush of adrenaline and the power of unicorn blood Harry pounced onto Malfoy. Malfoy fell to the ground with such great force that his skull cracked onto the marble flooring. Blood rushed out of his head as he lay unconscious.

> ‘HA FUCKING CRACKER BONES’ Harry deeply screams.

Harry licks the opening on Malfoys head, the rush was powerful, he hadn't tasted anything this good since he drank the unicorn blood.  
Harry then plunged teeth into Malfoy's dick and proceeded to suck the blood from his veins, a great sense of power and Europria rushed through him, though it was not as great as the unicorn's blood. (HARRY ISN’T A VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE’S ARE FUCKING GAY OK)

> ‘Taste like shit FAGGOT’ Harry spits before kicking Malfoys unconscious head and leaves to masturbate in front of the Mirror of Erised.

Malfoy was looking very pale the next morning, having just been released from the Hospital Wing. Hergooglie was trying to feed Ron some cereal instead of Harry’s cum rags but he wouldn't listen, feeling defeated she gave up and turned her attention to Harry, who was busy fingering a rat.

> ‘Yeah, u like that u lil slut, huh?’ he moans into the rat’s little ears.
> 
> ‘Ooooh wow! What an insult!’ the rat sarcastically responds, still getting hammered by Harry’s brute fingers.
> 
> ‘Uh.. what?’ herwhore watches them puzzled, she shakes her head and gives up on trying to understand Harry and Ron. Herlofihiphop seeked good conversation from the only reasonable person at the Gryffindor table, DRACO MALFOY. ‘Malfoy what happened? you look a little under the weather…. ;_;’
> 
> ‘THE WEATHER!’ Harry rudely interrupts, screaming at the top of his lungs. He then goes back to fingering the rat just as passionately.  
Herconversesandles shakes her head.
> 
> ‘Uh well… actually um…. Me-,, me-me and H-..... Harry were-’ Draco stops, blood turning ice-cold. Harry’s eyes were piercing into him dangerously. If looks could kill, Harry would have obliterated Malfoy into the sun.
> 
> ‘ME and harry were-’ Draco knew EXACTLY what he wanted to say.

He wanted to tell HerGogo about what happened, about how trapped he felt- about the massive weight on his chest, how his heart felt like it had fallen down into his bowel. He wanted to tell her everything. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t. Harry was right there. He was going to do it again if he did, right? He couldn’t put that on hermusictostudyandlistento. He’d be a horrible friend- a horrible PERSON if he said anything.

> ‘You okay, Draco?’ Hernudes asks concerned, her eyes glinted in a way that showed genuine care, Draco knew, just from the look that HerIFEELitONmyTITS gave to him, that she was a true friend. Cementing Draco in his mental walls, he couldn’t let someone like herI’VEGOTTITS carry all that weight. She didn’t deserve any of this.
> 
> ‘Yeah I uh,’ Malfoy wipes the sweat off his forehead and tries to compose himself. He thinks of the first thing that comes to mind- ‘We were playing quidditch and, and I-I fell’ He lies.

Herass looks at him as if she knew something was up, she puts her hand on his shoulder and says ‘you know, you can tell me anything, right?’  
Draco tries his best to smile and hopes to the best that it didn’t look too fake and says

> ‘Of course’ his voice cracking slightly, HerCHAIR gave Draco a look that showed she wasn’t convinced at all, and she was about to say something before Draco abruptly turned back to Harry and Ron who were attempting to fuck the rat, but their dicks were too big.

Hertits and Malfoy groaned, they didn’t say anything and both stood up from the Gryffindor table and left for class.

> ‘POTTER’ Neville yells from the Slytherin table, his green and silver robes were torn revealing his dark skin.
> 
> ‘WHAT CUNT’ Harry screams crushing the rat into a soup that splattered all over in his tightly clenched fists.
> 
> ‘Hey man uh, was just wondering, wangoballwimme’
> 
> ‘YOU GOT SAND NEVIL’ Harry says as he puts on yellow-tinted shades ‘I AINT GOT NO USE FOR A NIGGER WITH SAND’

Harry then proceeds to whip out a big ol rifle, and shoot Neville directly between the eyes. The blast shocks all the students and the great hall, and they all begin to chant in a Slipknot voice-

> ‘WE ARE NOT YOUR KIND! WE ARE NOT YOUR KIND! WE ARE NOT YOUR KIND! WE ARE NOT YOUR KIND! WE ARE NOT YOUR KIND!!!!’

> ‘PATHETIC HALF-BLOOD’ Snape scowls at potter from the high table, shushing the chanting crowd.
> 
> ‘N-no’ Harry hesitantly squeaks back.
> 
> ‘THEN WHY IS YOU PP BLACK POTTER’ Snape growls, staring daggers into Harry’s eyes.
> 
> ‘I AINT NO HALFBLOOD CUNT, BITCH, FAGGOT, PUSSY LIL VOLDE NOSE SLITS, NIGGER’ Harry screeches back in desperation.

He was about to crucio Snape when Half-Moon spectacles glided down from the high table.

> ‘Potter my boi, why do you say such foul things! you are better than this!’ Half-Moon Spectacles says in his magnificent soft voice.
> 
> ‘S-sorry..’ Harry says in a reserved voice, his eyes shine like a lil anime slut.

Half-moon spectacles ain’t having none of this shit, slaps Harry on the bottom til his cheeks are as red as a cherry, and apparates into the office with him.

> ‘BUT- BUT- HOGWARTS A HISTORY!’ Herdobby immediately begins, confusion plastered all over her face.
> 
> ‘Shut your DAMN WHORE MOUTH, FUCKING HELL, HERBARRACK!’ Ron spits at Herobama.

Malfoy and Herzooperdooper were conjuring Sucubuses in Defense Against the dark arts, Malfoy had mannaged to conjure half of one while Hermpussyniggerfaggot had conjured thirteen, all who were fucking on Quirrels table.

> ‘Well done!’ Quirrell compliments herellafitzgerald though his eyes on the Succubuses, like the lil horny slut he is. The students say hello to the Voldemort on the back of his head.
> 
> ‘Malfoy, this morning in the great hall.. you seemed upset about something.’ Hersammydavisjr sternly states to Draco in deep concern. Draco responds with silence, his face immediately breaking into a sorrowful frown.
> 
> ‘Draco, I’m your best friend, you know that, right?’

Draco seems very interested in the floor all of a sudden. He refuses to look herboomer in the eyes, he might break down if he does.

> ‘Please, I can tell, you’ve been acting different all day.’

Draco feels all his contained resentment and hatred for Harry risen up within inside him, spilling over the edge, pushing him beyond his limit, he unleashes his pent up emotions at Hergrammarly.

> ‘Different?’ Draco bites back, his head shooting back up for his eyes to stare directly into Hermostromo’s eyes.
> 
> ‘Different? HUH? Really? REALLY? YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ME!’ Draco yells at HerspaceVR, making a scene, causing everyone to stare at the commotion.

With the flick of Draco’s wand, the SEXY AS FUCK Succubus vanish into nothing.  
Parvati Patil was on the school computer listening to Ella Fitzgerald and commenting on how she wished she could live back in their time. Pansy Parkinson approaches her and notices her disgusting crime and scoffs. Parvati Patil doesn't notice this and continues commenting.

Herpadme moved involuntarily a few steps backwards, shocked at Draco’s response, her face showing that of clear hurt and betrayal.

> ‘Draco, I-’
> 
> ‘EVERY DAY I SPEND WITH THOSE.. PIGS IS HELL, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!’
> 
> ‘Draco.. that's not fair! I suffer everyday just as much as you!’ Herlilslit tries to voice her emotions, but she leans back as Draco towers over her, overcome by the unexpected reaction.

Quirrel was talking with Voldemort at the back of his head, completely oblivious to what was going on. Parviti and the rest of the class however, were all watching, deeply immersed. Parvati giggled and pointed. No one else seemed to think it was very funny.

> ‘NOT FAIR?? MY LIFE ISNT FAIR, MY FATHER NEGLECTS ME, MY COUSIN IS A FAGGOT- YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME! YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE DEMONS WITHIN? YOU CAN’T HANDLE THE TRUTH!’
> 
> ‘Draco- I.. I can’t believe you’d s-say that..’ Hertungle barely says, speaking seemed to have become such a challenge, voice cracking with each word.

Draco scoffs and storms out of the classroom, slamming the doors on his way out. The whole class could hear Draco cursing to himself loudly while storming down the halls.

> ‘Well that was fucking dreadful’ Parvati breaks the hushed class.

Hersloth runs out of the classroom, filled with anger and embarrassment, tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked the corridors. She found a statue and hid behind it where she began to cry uncontrollably. Her cries echoed the halls and were heard by Peeves, who shortly after floated towards her.

> ‘FUCK OFF PEEVES’ She shouts, pegging Hogwarts a History at him, but this has no effect as it passes right through him.

Peeves ignores the incredible gesture and float's closer towards Herps4controller. Herhousekinokuni breaks down once again, placing her head in her hands. She sobs uncontrollably triggering Peeves to start wailing in sadness.  
Herazula raises her head from her hands and looks up at Peeves who was still crying without restraint, ‘What are you doing?’ Herumiko sniffles, wiping her nose. ‘Why are you crying?’

> ‘I just- I feel you man, I can tell you're in pain, aren’t you?’

Peeves floats down next to her, putting his arm around her, Hermbtitchfaggotnigger shudders, his arm was very cold. ‘What is it that makes you so sad?’ Peeves says insincerely.  
Hercapslock wipes her nose again and says ‘I- It’s-’ She takes a moment to compose herself, ‘Draco hates me now and he's my only friend in this school and I can't be left alone with Harry and Ron because they are fucking retarded!’ She says quickly, running out of breath in the last few words, before burying her head back into her hands. ‘I don't know how I can live with this shit anymore!’ she sobs

> ‘Oh, come here’ Peeves says as he tries to hold herchapteruno tighter but his arm only passes through her, causing heraroma to shiver. ‘I don’t think he hates you, he’s probably just, you know, acting out. He’s a teenager after all, it’s just what they do, they act out whenever things get to be too much.’

Hervosswater looks up at Peeves with great interest.

> ‘He probably just needs time to be alone and calm down’ Peeves adds, happy with Hercuck’s bettering response.
> 
> ‘You think so?’ Heranilist says
> 
> ‘Absolutely!’ Peeves says cheerfully floating to his feet holding out a hand for Herypooter, she pretends to take his hand and climbs to her feet.

It was at this moment that the class nearest them opens its doors and students rush out. They notice Herin and Peeves.  
One of the first few students to notice them immediately shout

> ‘Look, its Peeves the Pussygeist, get him!’ the boy says as he throws a shoe at him.

The crowd turn around towards Peeves, and begin to ambush him, throwing whatever they could find at him. Rocks, study books, and more were being pegged in his direction, aimlessly phasing through Peeves.

Peeves sighs in disappointment, already too used to this bashful treatment.  
Herharryspottersandthedarkdesires was knocked over by the stampeding crowd, Peeves makes a surprised yelp, and tries hopelessly to pick hernetbank-home off the ground, away from the overwhelming crowd of RETARDS AND FAGGOTS.

Peeves comes to the conclusion that he cannot help her like this- and goes for the only option that he believes that will work.  
Peeves blast some ode to joy and flies off to the library, everyone follows leaving herpes beaten and trampled. She lies there crying in despair. She begins to cradle herself on the floor. McGonagall Excites her office and notices her lying there

> ‘Would you like a bikit miss’ She says oblivious to Herinuyasha’s dilemma.


	8. Chapter 8

> ‘IT SAYS STAY DAD!’ Harry says slamming his fist on Half-Moon SPectacles desk.
> 
> ‘ARRY! Ara ara……. Check this out!’ Half-moon spectacles vanishes his phoenix then it appears to have replaced his pp. The phoenix tries to detach itself from Half-moon spectacle’s pp, but he was already meat spinning the phoenix in front of Harry’s face.
> 
> ‘Ara ara… HO~’ Half-Moon spectacles adds as harry grabs his phenoix pp
> 
> ‘So uh, u wanna fuck’ Harry says looking Half-moon spectacles in the eye ‘HAHAHAH JK.. UNLESS…’ Harrys says, swaying his hips and batting his eyelashes.

> ‘OMG GOD HARRY I WOULD NEVER, I CANT- I CANT BELIVE’
> 
> ‘DIE AND FUCKING LOVE ME!!!!!, WE WERE MADE TO LOVE EACHOTHER NOW DIE AND FUCKING LOVE ME!!!!, WE WERE MADE TO KILL EACHOTHER!!!!!!!!, NOW DIE AND FUCKING LOVE ME! DIE AND FUCKING LOVE ME, DIE AND FUCKING LOVE ME, DIE AND FUCKING LOVE MEEEEE!!!!!!!’ screams Harry in a Slipknot voice, both Half-moon spectacles, his phoenix pp and Harry were now wearing Slipknot masks. 

DU DU DU DU DU DU DU DU sounds out Half-moon spectacle’s electric guitar.

A knocking on the door interrupts them, both their necks snap 180 degrees. Half-moon spectacles facing the back of the office. 

> ‘Quick harry, hide under my desk!’ Half-moon spectacles says moving out his chair out for Harry. Harry quickly shoots up into the roof, creating a massive hole, then dives back through the roof and creates another impact hole, then moves under the desk as Half-Moon spectacles says
> 
> ‘come in, hahah, cum, get it? You know, like, come, but with a u? That’s what the younger generation say, i thought it was the best pun to use in this situation, but I really don’t like it though. By the way, I cheated on my husband, he was a whore. I don’t regret it, take it, whore, tAKE IT, DIE AND FUCKING LOVE ME!!! DIE AND FUCKING LOVE MEEEE~!!!’ 

Half-moon spectacles sings in a Slipknot voice, remiciensent of Harry. He quiets down once he realizes he’s fucking RETARDED.

Draco enters, his eyes red and swollen from crying. Draco notices the hole in the roof and looks at Half-moon spectacles suspiciously. 

> ‘Grab a seat draco.’ Half-moon spectacles point to the red leather seat. The seat was sweaty from Harry's nice big juicy ass. ‘Would you like a sherbet lemon Draco’

Draco looks at the bowl and notices a suspicious white substance coving them. There were some maggots eating away at the white nut.

> ‘Uh, no thank you, I’ll pass..’ Draco says in a depressed tone, his face falling even more than before. 
> 
> ‘Arry,.!’ Half-moon spectacles moans quietly, ‘I MEAN, Draco! My boy… what has beethoven befallen on you?’ (BEETHOVEN 4 LYFE) 
> 
> ‘It’s.. it’s…’ Draco struggles to word how he feels. Draco finally snaps and finds the resolve to tell someone about what’s happening with him and Harry. ‘PLEASE I. I NEED HELP!’ Draco suddenly says, standing up from the sweaty chair. ’ 
> 
> ‘Uhhh YEAH ‘ Half-moon spectacles moans, he says “Yeah” like Keanu in this scene: [ https://youtu.be/E9B65UGKQ5o?t=120 ](https://youtu.be/E9B65UGKQ5o?t=120)
> 
> ‘Uh, okay, But like- YOUR TEARING APART’ Draco screams ‘I NEED HELP’ He begins to break down into tears, Half-moon spectacles was still moaning, the moans grew louder as (he moans like this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Orv9OJDUnWM&ab_channel=TimonPumbaPL ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Orv9OJDUnWM&ab_channel=TimonPumbaPL)) Draco’s tears proceeded to flow.
> 
> ‘Please, Half-moon spectacles, you have to help me!’ Draco approaches closer to Half-moon spectacles in hope of _ any _comfort or closure.

Half-moon spectacles then gives off a loud mighty roar, some white substance erupts from under his desk. Draco flinched backwards.

> ‘What the hell?’ Draco says and immediately after Harry's head appears from under the desk, he was giving off and ahegao face while covered in nut. 

( this song plays when harry shows up from under the desk [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz4-aEGvqQM&ab_channel=JupiterDoc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz4-aEGvqQM&ab_channel=JupiterDoc))

Meanwhile…

Hervagina was in McGonagall office eating bikkits while listening to beethoven. She then hears the Law & Order theme song playing, and Half-moon spectacles MIGHTY roar from the office above.

> ‘Eh?’ Herlilwhiteboislit questions looking at the ceiling above.

McGonagall was devouring the bikkits, shoveling them into her mouth at top speed, crumbs were flying all around the room, coving herrainbowdashy. 

> ‘You want some counseling miss’‘ McGonagall says, making the redrum gesture from the shining with both her hands near her mouth. 
> 
> ‘Ah ye, sure’ Heroooglyeyes says after a second of thought, and decides yeah why not.
> 
> ‘SMILE MY DEAR!’ McGonagall BOOOMS and her cheeks stretch from ear to ear, (it doesn’t matter what u wear from heaadd to toee ut u what wear from eeeaaar r tooo eaaarr what mattterrssss. HEY walkerman AHEY somethin YEAH U GOT UR STYLE BUT BROTHER UR NEVER FULLY DRESSED WITHOUT A SMILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) as she brushes herspideywallpaper4kultrahdfree chin with her two fingeys. 
> 
> ‘So like, its jsut that, you know, potter is an insane faggot and so is ron, and the only person i thought was aight, Draco, now hates me-’ HErcoma was cut off 
> 
> ‘AND WHAT CAN YOU DO MY EFFEMINATE FELLOW’ McGonagall BOOMS as Nevil Longbottom enters the office. 

> ‘Yo um, so like, sirius- GOD DAMMNIT I mean uncle barry is getting tortured, I just had the dream.. The vision...’
> 
> ‘HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO.. NOOOOO noooooO!!!’ McGonagall replies.
> 
> ‘AWW SHIT, you’ve got the GRIM! I know from Trelawny, my fav teacher, I love divination, it’s my fav subject.’ Herecoveryagent says before exiting the office and making her way to Half-Moon spectacles office for better advice. 

Upon arriving at the office, Herfortnitewakanda could hear screams of pleasure, pain and some lions for whatever reason radiating from behind the statue. SHes sticking needles in her skin, oh boi what a lovely sin, her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy. Anyway, she approaches the gargoyle and says, ‘Avada Kedavra’ and for some reason it works , tho nevil is dead now.

The screams and roars were much louder now that she was outside the office door .SHe hesitates for a moment before entering, and then gains the resolve to open the door.

The sight that’s revealed before her will forever be cemented in her mind. Harry was on the floor whimpering in pleasure, next to Malfoy who was screaming in anguish. Both tied up by ropes. They were both getting whipped by Half-moon spectacles, who was roaring orgamiscally, like Simba himself, or even Mufasa. The lights were flickering off and on, causing Hertotorowallet to have a seizure. She gets back up after 1 second, bc her elipsy ran away.

Half-Moon spectacles had a massive bulge protruding from his bdsm gear, his canvas doesn't leave a lot, to fantasy. Harry appeared to be on the verge of nutting, Malfoy cries for help from herkingexplosionmurder.

> ‘PLEASE! PLEASE STOP, HELP, YOU’RE TEARING ME APART LISA!’ He then vomits choCCy milk.
> 
> ‘OMG DUNGLE, STOP YOU CAN T KEEP DOING THIS!’ Hervenus says in desperation, beginning to walk towards Half-moon spectacles.
> 
> ‘DUNGLE!??!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ Half-moon spectacles says in his usually calm and collected voice.

He then advances on Heroverwatchheadphones dangerously. He grabs her by the cheeks and says,

> ‘I had a wife who was beautiful, just like you, who gambled and got in deep with the sharks. One night they carve her face, and we had no money for surgeries. I just want to see her smile again, i just want her to know that i don't care about he scares. So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this with my self’
> 
> Half-moon spectacles imitates moving a razor from cheek to cheek with his mouth, Herbiclighter watches in terror.
> 
> ‘AND YOU KNOW WHAT, SHE CANT STAND THE SIGHT OF ME, she leaves. Now i see the funny side, now I’m always smiling!!’ HErrazormouse kicks Half-moon spectacles in the crouch.
> 
> ‘A little fight in you.. I like that...’ 
> 
> ‘And your gonna love me’ Malfoy who had managed to free himself from the ropes he’d been tied up with, charged at Half-Moon spectacles and tackled him to the ground.
> 
> ‘Come wimme if you want to LIVE’ Malfoy says grabbing Hermetalicas hand and sprinting with her out of Half-Moon spectacles office, down from the seventh floor to the gryffindor common room.

While frantically running around in a circle in the Gryffindor common room, they bump into Fred & George, who were making their way to the couches by the fire to eat some beef jerky. 

> ‘WATCH IT MATE’ Fred chimes in 
> 
> ‘YOU RIGHT FOUL GIT’ George spits at Draco.
> 
> ‘Aye what's up herjojo! Malfoy.’ Fred adds politely, doing a lil bow.

A screech interrupts all of them, and a blinding light forces them to shield their eyes. It’s focken Neville, spawning back in the Gryffindor common room after his untimely death. 

> ‘So anyway’ Malfoy starts ‘liek, ‘ARRY and Dungle raping me and like, Herclothfromtheforest(thegame) saved me’ 
> 
> ‘Who?’ Fred and George say simultaneously
> 
> ‘FUcking idiots!’ Malfoy resentfully speaks under his breath.
> 
> ‘Wot’ Fred and George spank Malfoy’s ass.
> 
> ‘MY DICK GETS BIGGER CUZ IM A CRAZY-’ Neville screams from in the corner. Suddenly Snape shows up and circumcises him.
> 
> ‘SECTUMSEMPRA, NEVILLE LONG BOI!’ Snape sexily growls
> 
> ‘Snape, what are you doing here, this is the gryffindor common room’
> 
> ‘Nah cunt’ Snape says disappearing through the wall like homah in that one gif.

> ‘So anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I think there is something wrong with ‘ARRY and DUngle’
> 
> ‘WHO IS DUNGLE’ Fred and George boom simultaneously
> 
> ‘HALF-MOON SPECTACLES, HALF-MOON SPECTACLES IS DUNGLE’ 

Both Fred and George appeared dumbstruck, then said-

> ‘U FUCKING IDIOTS, OF COURSE SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THEM, WHAT ARE U FUCKING RETARDED, YOU ONLY JSUT REALISED THIS’

Suddenly, ‘Arry shows up... and he’s fully clothed in his robes for the first time since he's been at Hogwarts. 

> ‘Harry?’ Herxboxcontroller says, completely and utterly confused.


	9. Chapter Grammarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry appears rehabilitated, and ready to finally join Hermione & Draco, to finally fit in and redeem their friendship.  
Hermione and Draco question Harry, still hanging onto the past.

Grammarly sponsored this video, and so did slipknot. 

Buy their shirt at [ https://youtu.be/nw_mrWs2hME?t=69 ](https://youtu.be/nw_mrWs2hME?t=69)

Aight now lets get into the story.

Harry and the gang were eating breakfast in the great hall, Herfoodbreh and Malfoy were on edge, not because of the past events, but because harry was acting unusually normal and were expecting something, anything to happen.

> ‘So how did you guys sleep?’ Harry tamely asks the others, Malfoy jumped and spat out his cereal. Ron who was fisting scabbers looked up at him confused and Herslipknotshirt didn’t seem to understand the question.

> ‘’Arry? Are you feeling well?’ Ron says, releasing his fist from scabber’s tight hole, ass juice dripping onto the floor. 

Harry looked questionably at Ron, tilting his head to the side. Harry came to the conclusion not to question Ron, and decided a nod would suffice.

> ‘Is Ron…-’ he throws a look in Ron’s direction- ‘Alright?’ Harry questions Heryoutube.com and Malfoy. 

Malfoy stared at Harry dumbstruck.

> ‘Is this a joke?’ Hernasamug finally says aloud everyone’s thoughts.
> 
> ‘No? Why would it be a joke?’ Harry says, clearly offended and confused. 

Silence falls upon the group, and Ron took this moment to pounce on Harry, and attempting to tear off his clothes.

> ‘TAKE THESE OFF, THEY DON’T SUIT YOU!! LEMME SEE THAT THROBBING COCK, ‘ARRY!’ Harry immediately recoils from the touch and forcefulness, his face scrunches up into disgust and shock.

Harry desperately tries to throw Ron off of him, he looks over to Hermail.com and Malfoy for help, his eyes pleading, he tries to choke out pleas for help, but he seems to have lost his voice. 

Harry’s robes were starting to come clean off, and he could see the lining of his boxers. Through the panic, he finally finds his voice-

> ‘HELP, HELP! PLEASE! HE’S HURTING ME!’ Harry’s voice breaks and echoes through the great hall.

He fidgets helplessly under Ron’s grasps, trying with all his might to push him off, but Ron’s shredded.

Malfoy and Her8Ball were growing concerned, looking at each other for an answer. Malfoy starts to lift himself from his seat but before he could help Nevil dived and tackled Ron off Harry. 

> ‘I’LL SAVE YOU ARRY’ Nevil booms, as his tits swing like the grandma from IT: Chapter 2.

Harry laid on the ground in shock, only in his boxers. Nevil and Ron were in a fistfight in the ground ;). Ron's hand was up Nevils flabby ass while Nevil was pummeling his fat fist into Ron face. 

Harry crawls his way towards Malfoy, tears of embarrassment slowly flowing from his eyes, he clings at Draco’s feet and begins to sob into his shoes. Draco looks at Harry with confused resentment, battling whether to help him or not. 

Half-Moon spectacles and Snape barged into the Great hall, Snape adjusting his belt and Half-Moon spectacles wiping his face. 

> ‘Sectumsempra!’ Snape BOOMS and Rons foreskin flys off, landing in a first year Ravenclaws soup, the first year continues on eating. 
> 
> ‘Crucio!’ Half-Moon Spectacles says cheerfully and Nevil was tortured into madness. 

Draco takes Harry by the hand and lifts him to his feet, he then offers Harry his coat which Harry gratefully accepts. Hercockroachnoises looks at Draco and Harry, then nods at Draco in approval. 

> ‘It’s okay, don't be afraid.’ Draco speaks in a soft comforting voice.

Herfestival(127 hours) was still a bit skeptical but offered Harry a bread roll as comfort food. 

Harry looks at Hernetflick, then Draco, his eyes lit up with love for his friends.

> ‘Thank you guys so much..’ Harry sincerely says, and begins to bite into the bread roll.

Ron slaps the bitten bread roll out of Harry's hands, nuts on his face and screams in a slipknot voice-

> ‘SPIT! IT! OUT!!’ ron continues in a cutesy voice- ‘All u wanna do is pull me down, all i wanna do is spit you out.’ 

> ‘You are my first, I can barely breathe, I find you fascinating’ Ron says darkly, Pulling out a knife and threatening Harry with it. 

Suddenly, the lights turn off and the common room goes black.

> ‘Ahh you think darkness is your ally, I was born in it, molded by it, I didn’t see the light till I was but a man and it was nothing to me but blinding..’ Ron says grabbing Malfoy by the throat. 
> 
> ‘I’M NOT WEARING HOCKEY PADS!’ Malfoy says deeply, like he has throat cancer, before ejecting blades from his forearm, stabbing into Ron’s chest, he then jumps on him and proceeds to bash him with a crowbar.

Robin looks at them in disgust.

Ron laughs maniacally, Ron began to gently repeat ‘Passiveeleee passiveelleaa passivelelaa passiveelaaa passsivealla passivalleee’ 

> ‘MALFOY STOP, HES HAD ENOUGH’ Herclit cries trying to pull ron off but was only knocked back by the force of Malfoys swinging arms.
> 
> ‘ENOUGH’ Ron booms deeply before rising off the ground tposing. His eyes glowed bright white. He apparates away with a BANG. 

The lights turn back on and the gang can hear a screeching from the otherside of the castle, they both apperate in the direction of and find Ron fucking a massive 3 headed dog. 

> ‘I want a sprite cranberry’ Ron says as Lebron enters the door behind Harry, Hersoniqtv and Malfoy. 

The bell rings and Hertealeavs looks down at her muggle watch.

> ‘Yep, it is time’ Herryuk announces ‘I have **Arithmancy **What y’all got’ 
> 
> ‘Oh, me and Draco have Divianation!’ Harry giggles and grabs both of Draco’s hands with his own.
> 
> ‘See you there!’ Harry says before giving Malfoy a peck on the cheek. 

Draco blushes, he tries to hide it by turning way but was only met with the beast and Ron getting deepthroated by it. 

> ‘Aight imma go’ Draco says and they all follow after him. 

**In DIVINATION…………………………………………………**…………**…………………..**

Malfoy went to grab a textbook at the same time as harry, both their hands touched, Malfoy doesn't move and looks Harry in the eyes. Harry was giving him a smile that stretched from ear to ear, his teeth were as sharp as a sharks, and his teeth were yellow- cheese coloured, his breath STANK. Malfoy blushed, he loved it when he smiled like that. 

> ‘Oh, HEHE, SORRY’ Harry giggles then runs off to there usual seating. 

Malfoy followed, his textbook clutched to his chest like an anime girl. 

> ‘OKAY GUYS, PICK A PARTNER’ Trelawney (but you have to say it in a southern accent).

She death stares them for a solid minute.

Draco went to go sit with Parvati, obviously, as he was about to sit down, Parvati SLAPPED all of Draco’s textbooks out his hands, and exclaimed very loudly

> ‘I DON’T TOUCH THE GAYS’

Mafloy felt defeated and embarassed

> ‘I-I’m not gay, I’m just-’ he couldnt answer. He didn’t want to be gay, he just wished he could love herf3key, but deep down, his love resided in Hary, no matter how hurt he made him feel.

He looked back at Harry, who was set on staring at the ground. He looked sad and betrayed. Malfoy felt guilty and returned to Harry. Draco felt himself easily forgive Harry, he sees Harry in a new light- he gives Harry his trust once again. He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and said

> ‘I’m sorry, I failed you, you trusted me and I failed you, I will never leave you hanging that again. We only have each other now, we’re soul mates.’ 

Harry looked up at Malfoy, a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

> ‘You really mean that?’ Harry asked, he was about to wipe his tears but Draco stopped him. He wiped the tear off his cheek with his thumb then rested his whole hand on it. 
> 
> ‘I do Harry, I really do. Your the only one I ever loved.’

> ‘HA FAGGOT’ Trelawney says in a southern accent.

They ignore this snide remark, for a moment, they were all they had, they were alone. Nothing could take this moment from them. Draco takes the lead, and leans in for a kiss, Harry soon follows. 

Suddenly, all was at peace when Draco began to sing‘And that is all…. that loves about’ Draco coosHarry catches on immediately and continues to sing,

> ‘And we’ll recall.. When times ruuunsss outttt…’

Harry puts his hand on Dracos cheek.

> ‘That it onlyyyyyyyy, took a moment’ They sing in unison leaning in closer
> 
> ‘To be loved, a whole life long..!’ they finish with a soft and passionate smooch.

Dracos world finally lit up with color, all his demons vanish like dementors from a Patronus. Harry’s eyes seemingly turn a richer green in draco’s opinion, u know, Draco’s heart fills with warmth seeing those eyes, his mothers eyes. 

Then, not that Draco wanted to, he returned to reality and realised the whole class was watching with disgust, all except Nevil who seemed into it.

> ‘WEll, that was shit!’ Nevil says with a click of his fingers.

Harry and Draco then just like do their work

Anyway, Draco & Harry were holding hands in the Gryfindor common room. Harry's head was leaning on Draco's shoulder. 

Suddenly, the door opened and they both jumped, sitting away now, a foot from each other. Draco had to hide his bulge with a pillow. It was Hershowchat, she walked in oblivious to what had happened, she seemed happy about something.

Herstreetlamp finally looks other to Draco and Harry and says,

> ‘What’s up with you guys?’ Hertab noticed there rosy, embarrassed cheeks
> 
> ‘Oh- uhh, you know, Gryffindor has so many points!’ Draco says avoiding eye contact with Harry.
> 
> ‘We’re losing?’ Hercommandkey responds a smile still plastered on her face and her hair messy more than usual.
> 
> ‘Anyway- uh- what’s with you?’ Harry responds casually, deflecting the previous subject.
> 
> ‘Oh! I’m so glad you asked! I was just at Slipknot’s concert for The Gray Chapter!’ She begins to scream Custer in a Slipknot voice and headbanging intensely.

Harry and Draco look at her, then at each other, and share a genuine laugh. 

[ Herlookatthispicofjupiter ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6761/be38fee6ece11c15a97d088830c55c3318cc4ceav2_hq.jpg) realizes this, stops her Slipknot headbanging and begins to laugh with them, she jumps on the couch with them, and wraps her arms around both of them. They all believe there’s nowhere better to be than there in this moment. 

Draco yawns and stretches then turns his head to see the two people he loves most in the world. 

He smiles and tiredly says, 

> ‘Think ima head out to bed’ They both agree, Harry and Draco both head off to the boys domatries, Herslasha gives them one last look with a smile before heading to the girls dorms.

Harry and Draco hold hands while walking up to their beds, and Draco realizes when looking at Harry in his hand, he wants to never let go.

> ‘Hey- um, can we….’ Draco nervously says, looking at his bed. Harry seems to catch on immediately, 
> 
> ‘Oh! Of course, I’m completely fine with sharing a bed with you, I was thinking the same thing, actually!’ Harry excitedly says, despite being so tired.
> 
> ‘Really?’ Draco responds, surprised.
> 
> ‘Yeah, I felt like I didn’t want to let go….’ Harry gently says, squeezing Draco’s soft hand. Draco blushes intensely, it’s like Harry read his mind. 

Harry gathers some of his pillows from his own bed, and they both get into their pajamas, looking away from each other.

> ‘No peeking.’ Harry says in a dead, serious tone. Draco giggles a little, and they both turn to get into bed together.

After a whole hour of tossing and turning, Draco finds himself not being able to sleep.

> ‘Harry, I c-can’t sleep.’ Draco says turning his head to face Harry, whos head was a few centimeters away. Harry slowly blinks his eyes open, a dazed expression on his face.
> 
> ‘My mom once told me that... k-kissing is the best way for two people to fall asleep, would.. would you kiss me Harry?’ 

Nevil was sitting up in bed staring at them in disgust, they were both oblivious to this. 

Their lips were about to collide when a creaking of the door interrupted, A silhouette with long bushy hair was standing in the doorway. The unknown approaches and says,

> ‘Draco, I cant sleep alone- Not after this last week, could I join you?’ 

Hernintynine says, not realising Draco was in bed with Harry. Harry threw his head under the covers trying to hide, but this proved useless as Herhorsenoises sat directly on his stomach, making him shoot upright, throwing Herwhywhywasithatloud onto the hard stone floor.

‘OUCH!’ Hherbroitsontwo yelps ‘You guys are sharing a bed??’ Herhoeyourapproachingme adds, Nevil was sharpening his pitchfork, sparks lit up the room, and Nevile began to gather other Slytherians with burning torches, death staring the three. Herrat, Harry and Draco were still oblivious. 

> ‘Ah- yeah’ Draco says sweating bullets ‘We couldn't sleep either….’ 
> 
> ‘Oh, okay.’ Hermmonsumo says and jumps between them, ‘Then, I guess it’s fine if I sleep with you guys, right?’ Herteambuilding speaks softly, trying not to alert anyone awake, still completely oblivious to the Slytherians staring right at them from the end of the bed, with their pitchforks and torches in hand, eyes completely darkened.

(Half-Moon spectacles spent all the funding on a hooker, so the slytherins share a room with the Gryffindors.)

The three shift into sleeping positions and attempt to proceed with sleeping. 

After a few minutes of pleasant silence, Draco and Harry beginning to fall asleep, herpoopoo says breaking the silence-

> ‘So Harry, I have to ask- and sorry if it’s too much to answer, you don’t have to answer! But- what happened?’ Herwaterbottle says as soft and gentle as possible.
> 
> ‘What do you mean, what happened?’ Harry responds in genuine misunderstanding, his eyes closed. Draco turns over to face them both, intently listening.
> 
> ‘Why’d you change all of a sudden? It’s an amazing change, of course, and I’m super proud of you and happy to be your best friend! But.. but.. I’ve just been curious. What happened to make you change?’ Hermacbook supportively questions.
> 
> ‘Well, you know, life isn't always smooth like it is now..’ 
> 
> ‘Yeah?’ Herhazbinhotel said, gesturing for Harry to continue on.
> 
> ‘First my parents died... and I invented this sexual desire to counter my grief, then the Dudleys abused me..’

His voice begins to crack, this being the first time he’s ever opened up to anyone about this. Hercocopops places a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder, and Draco gives him a comforting gaze. 

The Slytherians watch intently, breathing extremely hard, their torches and pitchforks raised high, they began to circle the bed and chant ‘Passivellleee, Passsivvellleee, Passiveelleee’.

Harry, Draco & Herpencilcase don’t notice at all, Harry continues on once he’s gained his compusure.

> ‘It-it made me insane man, thinking of my parents sexually to counter the grief just made it my reality..’ He stops to take a moment ‘I’ve reflected on my past actions, and you know, I was a right lil snitch.’ Harry continues in a southern accent
> 
> ‘You know what, Harry? you did learn from me!’ Draco says sitting up and looking at Harry moonlit eyes.
> 
> ‘Yeah... ever since I met yall, life has been a dream, y'all took me up in paradise up above, you tell me I'm the only one that you love Live is a dream, sweethearts!’

Harry says grabbing Hertitties hand, she flinches for a second but gives in and interlocks her fingers with Harry. She looked him in the eye, studying him. She begins to think that Harry is genuinely normal. 

> ‘Harry, tell me now, if this is all a charade - I can’t take the hurt anymore..’ Herquarks says in a serious tone, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry gripped her Hand tighter and smiles comfortingly.

> ‘I swear on me mum’s grave, I never want to go back to that dark place. I never want to hurt you two ever again. I’ve changed, and I love you both will all me heart.’ Harry says in a scottish accent.

Draco begins to openly cry, letting out a sob, feeling a massive weight finally lifted from his shoulders, he feels free from everything- his father, his faggot cousin- the abuse Harry had inflicted on him, all forgiven and forgotten. 

Harry & Hertablet jumped at Draco’s sudden sob and looked at Draco. 

> ‘S-Sorry… It’s just.. I’m just so happy and gay for you, Harry! I love you so much!’
> 
> ‘OH YEAH, HARRY, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!’ she says then, throwing her arms around them both and pulling them in tightly.

> ‘Thank you guys for being such great friends, and forgiving me, even though I was horrible to you.. I’m really sorry about all that.’ Harry sincerely apologises. 

Draco and Herusb find themselves not being hurt about anything Harry has done in the past, but forgiving him entirely. 

> ``it's completely forgiven, really. I’m just so happy to have you now.’ Draco responds.
> 
> ‘AIGHT I SLEEP’ Herwaterbroke says turning her back to Harry, Harry slides into spooning position, cocooning himself with hermbreastfeeding, Draco does the same. Draco & Harry had pillows on their pp. No hard pp here.

Nevile and the Slytherians never stopped chanting, and began to belly dance and slap each other’s pp’s and pussy’s all around the gang.

Next morning,the gang wake to see Nevil and the SLitheryns sacrificing a lamb in front of their bed. The gang ignore this and get dressed. 

WILL THE GANG SURVIVE, WILL HARRY FULLY REDEEM HIMSELF, FIND OUT NEXT ON TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND.

**Author's Note:**

> robert downey jr is here!


End file.
